brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Finish! Bowser Keep
Finish! Bowser Keep (also known as Bowser's Keep or Bowser's Castle) is the final level of Bowser's Valley. It's outside design resembles Dracula's Castle from Castlevania: Dracula X. Appearance 'Demo 6' In the Demo 6, the level has only 3 custom Lunar Magic levels in it, just like the Demo 6.5 and the Demo 7. And the Bowser fight is exactly the same as the Demo 6.5, Demo 7, Demo 7.5, Overworld Demo and the FF6 Demo, and there are no exits leading to the Bowser battle. 'Demo 6.5' In the Demo 6.5, the level is exactly the same thing as the Demo 6. And the bowser fight is already in there too, but there is also no exits leading to the Bowser battle. 'Demo 7' In the Demo 7, Bowser's Keep is exactly the same thing as the Demo 6 and the Demo 6.5. The SMB3 Bowser fight is playable in this version of the game, although it is not accessible and there are no exits to the battle (again). 'Cheep Demo (Demo 7.5)' In the Demo 7.5 / Cheep Demo, Carol completes about half of the level at this point, having the last level of the Crash segment of the castle a TEST level. The Bowser fight is actually playable in this demo via a door at the beginning of the level, and the door in the Bowser fight actually leads to a room with Wendy in it, which activates the unfinished Koopalings' Fusion battle. 'Overworld Demo' In the Overworld Demo, three new Lunar Magic levels have been added on to Bowser's Keep (one of which is a boss battle with a glitched sprite that was scrapped in the next version). Carol finshes up the Crash segment of the level, and adds the lava level, starting Burn, and after that goes into the boss level that was scraped later. It is interesting to note that the boss level plays the same "pre boss" music as the Shy Guy in World 1, and that the level is exactly like the To Be Continued level except for the fact that it is missing the lava and has two columns of glitchy turn blocks below the background picture of Wendy for Mario to stand on. Also, at the beginning of the level, if the player goes to the left, there will be a 1-UP that wasn't there in the other demos. The door that leads to the Bowser battle leads to an unfinished boss with Princess Toadstool in it, and plays the Final Fantasy 6 boss theme. If you deactivate Layer 1 in the level, you will see her in Layer 2. Despite being in an unused level in the demo, Bowser and the Seven Koopalings act exactly the same as in the Demo 7.5. 'FF6 Demo' In the FF6 Demo, the level is exactly the same as the Overworld Demo. '7hero Demo' In the 7hero Demo, Carol completes Bowser's Keep. The Seven Koopalings boss is complete, but a little glitchy, Burn is completed, and a final room with challenges to get the Yoshi Coins has been added before facing Bowser. Now Bowser can throw Amazing Flying Hammer Bros. hammers. Also, once he falls into the pit, Mario can either jump into the hole Bowser fell into, or continue in to the (almost) completed Seven Koopalings boss. At the beginning of the level, the 1-Up is still there, and the door leads to the Yoshi Coin room before Bowser. The musics at the Boss Rush Part breaks for some reason. 'Boss Demo' In the Boss Demo, the level is the same as the 7hero Demo, and the 7 Koopalings' Fusion boss is completed. 'demoOnly1' In the demoOnly1, Bowser's castle is the same as in the Final Boss Demo. But the level is inaccessible, and, due to the removed graphics files, almost all of the graphics are glitched up. Gameplay Each part of Bowser's Keep is divided into subcatagories (how it would look in a complete version of the game, differences in other demos are listed above): 'Shenlong' If you enter the door next to the elevator, and if you have the 7 blue orbs, you can summon Shenlong, who will grant you one out of these four wishes: #Invincibility by pressing L''' once per level; #Unlimited Yoshi Wings; #A door to Bowser; #Warp to the (presumably) incomplete final boss. '''Super Mario Bros. 3 (SMB3) Castle Mario starts out in a hallway, and to the left, there's a 1UP. Run to the right, avoiding the lasers the Bowser Statues fire, get on the Elevator and go right and head down the hole. If you enter the door next to the elevator, you will be taken to the Shenlong Room. In this part, there are lasers with one hit deaths, avoid them as you make your way to the bottom. Them you will be on a dark room, avoid the Tonberries (who have a room illumination gimmick similar to the Changkey Makers in Quick Man's stage in MM2) and the lasers the statues fire. Now there is another dark room, but with Kamikaze Koopas, avoid them and keep going forward, in the end of this room there are four Tonberries, defeat all of them and press down where there is a down arrow. In the next room, there are some Bandits and some Boo Blahs, the Bandits will make Mario's lives fly upwards if he touches them so you need to avoid or kill them, after that some moving pillars that will block your paths in a maze, at the end you will find a Midway Point and a door that leads you to the Giant Ninji. 'Boss Rush' In this part, you battle a giant Ninji, defeat it by jumping on it several times, as it will split into smaller versions of itself. Then, a giant Mechakoopa will burst out of the wall to the right, shooting multiple flames at you. Avoid them, and the giant Mecha-Koopa will start throwing Mechakoopas, stun them, then throw them at the giant Mecha-Koopa at least 3 or more times. After you defeat it, head right, you'll be on a bridge. Collect the items if you have to and head right once more. Next area, you will fight Naval Piranha, avoid the mini Piranhas and the things he spits, when he successfully rams into the wall, he will be stunned, jump on his head to damage him, do this 3 times to defeat it. Then the moon will have 2 faces, a happy and mad one each. When he's happy, he'll drop coins, mushrooms, and blocks you can throw, when he turns mad, he'll shoot fire in random directions, throw the block his happy side drops at his mad side 3 times to defeat him. You'll fight Baby Bowser on the moon, he'll shoot fire that goes all around, jump on his head at least 6 times to defeat him to warp to the next area. 'Crash' Now you have to dodge more statue lasers, a Bowser Statue's Fire and Bandits and go forward. In the next section, you're in a area with giant variations of Thwimps and Thwomps, Giant Sideway Thwomps are also present, Mario has to dodge then and keep going. In the next area you're on a area with 3 lights rapdly moving through the screen, they'll help you see where you have to go, just keep going forward. At the next section, you're in a room with a big light that slowly moves through the level, you have to keep up with this ligh, as walking off it will make Mario fall down and die. Afterwards, in the last secion of this subcategory, you just have to keep going forward while avoiding the Kamek and the enemies in the section. 'Burn' In the first section, there is lava above and below you, you have to avoid the Podoboos, the Changkey Rs and the Fire Cannons and keep going, halfway through the first section, fire will appear on the screen and keep going up and down. In the second section, some Fire Guys will ignite the fuse on some bomb blocks, in two parts of the section you have to go faster than the bombs can blow up. On the last section of the subcategory, you have to hop on the platforn and avoid the Kamek and the Xan Bie untill you reach the end. 'Yoshi Coins Room' There are five Yoshi Coins below Mario and five doors above him. To get the Yoshi Coins, you must complete each of the rooms that the doors lead to. 'Door 1' In the first one, there is a black room that you can't see the ground, only the enemies, so you have to be carefull in this one. At the end, there is a door and a P-Switch, don't enter the door and press the P-Switch, the ground will be visible while the switch is active, go back untill you see a ? Block, and hit it with a shel, climb the vine that appear and enter the door that the vine leads to. 'Door 2' In the second one, there are Giant Big Thwomp and Giant Banzai Bills, you must go forward while avoiding them to complete this one. 'Door 3' In the third door, there is a Bullet Machine that shoots a kind of Bullet Bill that will follow Mario around. Guide these Bills to the Bowser's Statues so they break. At the last statue, wait for the Machine to fire another one to break the last statue. 'Door 4' In the fourth door, hit the P-Switch and wait about 4 seconds before hitting the ? Block. 'Door 5' In the fifth and last door, you must not let the Shelless Koopa fall in the lava. You must help it get the shell hitting the 1, 2 and 3 ON/OFF Blocks, when the Koopa get the shell, wait for it and them jump on it and use it's shell to get to the door. 'Bowser' Bowser is fought in the same style as his SMB3 form while fighting him, you have him destroy the same row of bricks three times and have him fall down the pit to defeat him. If you want, jump down the hole to be warped to another fight with him. 'The Seven Koopalings' The main boss of this castle is the seven Koopalings merged, parodying the merging of the Seven Heroes in Romancing SaGa 2. In this battle, Mario has a new RPG like system, also based on Romancing SaGa 2 and 3, to aid him in defeating the boss. Each Koopaling part has their own special attack. After defeating the Seven Koopalings, they begin to disintegrate as Mario walks away. 'Secret Exit' When you beat Bowser, you can jump in the hole he fell into and battle him again, after beating him again the key and the keyhole are revealed. It leads you to the third side level of Luigi's World:''' Rainstorm Lake. Techniques (Waza) When fighting the Koopalings, Mario will gain access to several techs and magic to aid him in battle. A tech and magic can only be used after being sparked. When a tech is sparked, a lightbulb will appear above Mario's head, alongside by its' description and command input. '''Note: The more technical parts of the descriptions (sparking rate) were taken from a Microsoft Excel file by Carol (7hero.xls), included with the 7hero demo's IPS file. Super Jump An upgrade to Mario's jump. Press ↑+B while on the ground. Consumes 1 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when jumping. Super Spin An upgrade to Mario's spin jump. Press ↑+A while on the ground. Consumes 2 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when spin jumping. Ultra Jump An upgrade to the Super Jump. Press B while doing the Super Jump. Consumes 2 WP (plus the 1 WP consumed by the Super Jump), increases total WP by 2. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Super Jump. Ultra Spin An upgrade to the Super Spin. Press A while doing the Super Spin. Consumes 2 WP (plus the 2 WP consumed by the Super Jump), increases total WP by 3. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Super Spin. Headwind Sword Sword technique, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 3. Press ←+R or →+R. Consumes 2 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 25% chance of being sparked when running (determined every 64 frames). Name shortened to simply HeadWind in SaGa Frontier. Counter Martial Arts technique, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 2. Allows Mario to counter attack before getting hit. Press ↑+R while on the ground. Consumes 1 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 25% chance of being sparked before being damaged by an attack. Jolt Counter Martial Arts technique, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 2. A stronger version of Counter. Press ↓+R while on the ground. Consumes 3 WP, increases total WP by 2. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Counter. Reviva Fire magic, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 2. If Mario casts this on himself, the next time he gets hit when small, he will be instantly revived and also get a cape. Press R+A. Consumes 12 WP, increases total WP by 5. Has a 37.5% chance of being sparked when killed. Aura Gives Mario a mushroom. Press ↑+Select with an empty item box. Consumes 8 WP, increases total WP by 3. Has a 1.5% chance of being sparked when small and not blinking (determined every 64 frames). Chakra Gives Mario a feather. Press ↓+Select with an empty item box. Consumes 10 WP, increases total WP by 4. Has a 25% chance of being sparked when using Aura. Feather Seal Axe technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2, later changed to Fire magic in Romancing SaGa 3. Two feathers will scatter around Mario, turning him invisible and making him immune to physical attacks. Press L. Consumes 3 WP, increases total WP by 2. Has a 3.125% chance of being sparked during certain frames of the spin jump (specifically, the ones where you have your back turned towards the Seven Koopalings, where Mario is facing towards the right, determined every 64 frames). Shadow Servant Dark magic, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2, later made into Moon magic in RS3, as dark magic was renamed that in that game. Mario will summon a shadow clone that will repeat his attacks, doubling the damage output. Press ↑+X. Consumes 8 WP, increases total WP by 4. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when having 0 WP remaining, and with the max amount of WP that Mario can hold being 16 or more (determined every 64 frames). Overdrive Water art, original. Makes all of Mario's skills (waza) require 0 WP for a certain amount of time. Press ↓+A. Consumes 16 WP, increases total WP by 6. Has a 6.25% chance of being sparked when attempting to use a skill while having insufficient WP after the Koopalings cast Abyss Gate (when the background changes). Also shares a name with a completely unrelated spell from SaGa Frontier. Fearless Triple Spear technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2. Press ↓+B. Consumes 8 WP, increases total WP by 4. Has a 1.25% chance of being sparked when using Ultra Jump, Ultra Spin, Million Dollars or Flash Trinity. Technique name translation taken from SaGa Frontier 2. High-Speed Arrow Bow technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2. Press ←+X or →+X. Consumes 2 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 6.25% chance of being sparked when Mario turns around. Technique name translation taken from SaGa Frontier 2. Million Dollars Bow technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 3, later changed to a sword tech in SaGa Frontier (SF1 has no bow weapons). Can also stop some of the Koopalings' attacks. Press ↓+X. Consumes 6 WP, increases total WP by 3. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using High-Speed Arrow. Flash Trinity Axe technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2. Press ←+A or →+A while on the air. Consumes 6 WP, increases total WP by 3. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Headwind Sword. Technique name translation taken from SaGa Frontier 2 (original name translates to "High-Speed Nebula"?) Inhabitants 'Enemies' *Tonberry *Dry Bones *Podoboo *Kamikaze Koopa *Bandit *Boo Blah *Bowser Statue *Hothead *Li'l Sparky *Giant Thwimp *Giant Thwomp *Giant Sideway Thwomp *Kamek *Jumping Bowser Statue *Fire Cannons * Changkey R *Fire Guy *Grinder *Xan Bie *Koopa Troopa *Thwimp *Thwomp *Bigger Giant Thwomp *Giant Banzai Bill *Missile Bill *Beach Koopa 'Bosses' *Giant Ninji *Giant Mechakoopa *Naval Piranha *Moon *Baby Bowser *Bowser *Bowser's Optional Second Phase *The Seven Koopalings Graphics 'Shenlong' In the Shenlong part, the graphics are from the All Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3 for the foreground, from Dragon Quest III for Shenlong (edited from the eastern dragon-type enemy sprites) and custom-drawn for the blue orbs. 'SMB3 Castle' In the SMB3 Castle part, the graphics are from the All Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3 for both the foreground and the background, and from Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Final Fantasy VI for the enemies. 'Boss Rush' In the first section of the Boss Rush part, the graphics are from the All Star version of Super Mario Bros. 3 for the foreground (the section has no background), from Super Mario World for the enemies and custom-drawn for the bosses. In the second, third and fourth sections of the Boss Rush part, the graphics are from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the foreground, background and for the bosses, the Two-Face Moon's graphics are an edit by Carol of the Moon graphics from Yoshi's Island. 'Crash' In the Crash part, the graphics are from ActRaiser 2 for the foreground and the background and from Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and custom-drawn for the enemies. 'Burn' In the Burn part, the graphics are from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the raft, Mega Man & Bass ''for the lava, metal grating and explosive blocks, ''Super Mario Bros. 3 for the black exhaust pipes, Castlevania: Dracula X for the wavy flame effect, and from Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Mega Man & Bass, and Seiken Densetsu 3 / Secret of Mana 2 for the enemies. 'Yoshi Coins Room' On the Yoshi Coins Room, the graphics are from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the doors and from the All Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World for the rest of the foreground and for the backgrond. 'Bowser' Bowser's graphics are from the All Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3, the foreground and the background's graphics are also from the All Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3. In the optional second phase, Bowser's graphics are the same, the rest of the graphics are from Castlevania: Dracula X for the background and from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the foreground. 'The Seven Koopalings' The normal Koopalings' graphics before fusing are from Super Mario World. After fusing, the graphics are a edit from The 7 Heroes boss from Romancing SaGa 2. The backgrounds used during the fusion and the first part of the battle are also from Romancing SaGa 2. During the second part, it uses the final boss' second phase background from Romancing SaGa 3. Mario and the Koopalings' attacks use graphics from Romancing SaGa 2 and Romancing SaGa 3. The graphic that appears when Mario casts an art (jutsu) is from Romancing SaGa 3. The lightbulb that appears when a tech is sparked is from Romancing SaGa 3. Music 'SMB3 Castle' In the SMB3 Castle part, the custom music used is BGM 3E (doesn't exist in demoOnly1) : "Koopa's Road" from Super Mario 64. 'Boss Rush' In the first section, the custom music is BGM 58 (A0 in demoOnly1): "Boss" from Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue's Roux. For the Naval Piranha, the custom music is BGM 38 (A4 in demoOnly1): "The Decisive Battle" from Final Fantasy VI. For the Two-Face Moon, the custom music is BGM 3A (A2 in demoOnly1): "The Flame and the Arrow" from Treasure of the Rudras, for Baby Bowser, the custom music is BGM 3B (9C in demoOnly1): "Irwin on Reflection" from Legend of Mana. 'Crash and Burn' For the Crash and the Burn parts, the custom music is BGM 27 (8E in demoOnly1): "Castle Pandemonium" from Final Fantasy II. 'Yoshi Coins Room' In the Yoshi Coins Room, the custom music is BGM 68 in demoOnly1 (doens't exist in the Demo 7.5): "Last Dungeon" from Romancing SaGa 2. 'Bowser' For both of the phases of the Bowser battle, the music used is BGM 19 / 1A: "Bowser Fight" from Super Mario World. 'The Seven Koopalings' For the Seven Koopalings boss battle, the custom music used is BGM 32 / 33 (AC in demoOnly1): "Last Battle" from Romancing SaGa 2. Trivia Bowser's Keep is the longest level in the game, with the second most bosses (Wily's Revenge has more) and the longest boss, the Seven Koopalings fused. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Bowser's Valley Category:Levels